The present invention relates to a power steering system that provides a steering assist force to steered road wheels of a vehicle.
In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various power steering systems whose housing is formed by resin material. One such power steering system has been disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2009-298246 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2009-298246”).